New Year Mayhem!
by 27farmers-daughter27
Summary: It's almost New Year's Eve and Fionna is planning a New Year's Eve Party! But, with protective older sisters, teasing guy friends, relationships and more, this is gonna be a new year full of mayhem! Rated T for some minor cussing. AU
1. But, Cake!

**Me: Okay, first off, this story is only going to be like, a couple chapters long. So, here goes! In this story, everyone is human. Fionna is 14, Marshall Lee is 15, Bruno Gumball (He doesn't deserve the name Bubba...) **

**Noah: Oh Sami, so sensative about the name Bubba.**

**Me: Well! He doesn't got a redneck bone in him, he doesn't deserve the name Bubba.**

**Emma: Just let her go.**

**Noah: Whatever!**

**Me: As I was saying *glares at Noah* Basically everyone is 14 or 15.**

**Noah: Let's get on with the story!**

**Me: Call your horses!**

"Cake! No! We don't need a babysitter!" Fionna whined. No way was she going to let her older sister babysit her and her friends at the most important party ever! The New Year's Eve Party!

"Babycakes. Relax. I'm just gonna be in the other room. You won't even know I'm there!" Her 17 year old sister Kate said with a wave of her hand.

"Just like how we 'never knew you were there' last year." Fionna muttered blowing a strand of blond hair out of her face.

_**~Look at the beautiful flashback!~**_

"Hey guys! We should play spin the bott-" Fionna's friend Bonnie started but, was interrupted by Cake.

"You all can play, but, Fionna can't. Sorry." Cake said protectively.

"Cake!" Fionna yelled.

_**~We now return you to your regularly scheduled story~**_

"Fionna! I won't do that again. You're older. Now that's it. I'm going to be there." With that, Cake walked away.

"Grr." Fionna said and went up to her room.

Upon reaching her room, the blond girl pulled out her baby blue phone and dialed her best guy friend's number (Not that she would admit he was her best guy friend to any of her _other _guy friends).

She sighed in relief as she heard his velvety voice. "Hey."

"Marshall! I need help."

"With what?" Marshall asked curiosity peeking into his voice.

"Cake wants to babysit the New Year's Eve Party, again!" Fionna said frantic.

"Oh shizz*. Well, what should we do?"

"I don't know!" Fionna cried. "Hey, wait, what's shizz?"

Marshall laughed. "Ask Sami." **(Yeah, I put myself in. Deal with it!)**

Fionna shrugged. "Okay. Anyway, what should we do?!"

Marshall thought for a moment, his crimson eyes turning deeper red as he went deeper into thought. Finally he thought of something. "Call Lloyd."

"What? Why?" Lloyd was Cake's boyfriend.

Marshall sighed a heavy sigh as if saying, _What are we gonna do with you? _"Because, if you can convince him to take Cake out that night, then we're home free!"

Fionna snapped, finally understanding what Marshall was getting at. "You're right! She loves spending time with him. Plus, she's always wanted to see the ball drop in person."

"Well then get Lloyd to take Cake on a trip and they can both go and see it. That's the advantage of living in New York. Even though we live in Upstate NY." Marshall said.

"Marsh, you're a genius! Thanks." Fionna said happily.

"Fionna, I already know I'm a genius. And, no problem. Bye."

"Bye" Fionna chirped and hung up her phone. Quickly she dialed her sister's boyfriend's number. "Hey Lloyd. I've got an idea..."

**Me: That's all folks!**

**Noah: Don't forget the shizz thing.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Okay, I say shizz instead of shit so I don't get in trouble when I say it around my little brother. And, I also say sometimes, jokingly, that shizz is shit and jizz. **

**Emma: Well, that was educational.**

**Me: Yep! Bye!**


	2. Party Planning is Hard

**So, let's see. Alright. I need help! I'm writing a fanfic (It's Adventure Time!) and I need help figuring out who should be who. It's based on this book Divergent. So, if you read it, who should be Al? It can be a character in either AT, genderbent or not. Think of what Al did. After he helped Peter and Drew. Like would Flame Prince be good for Al? Hmm...**

**Noah: Sami! Get on with it.**

**Me: Fine! Whatever. If you have an idea PM me!**

"Cake! Relax! We'll be fine! Just go have fun with Lloyd!" Fionna hurriedly shooed her sister out of the room. It was the day before New Year's Eve and Fionna had a lot to get ready before the party.

After she finally got Cake out of the house, Fionna called up her best friend Sami.

"Howdy." Fionna heard Sami pick up.

"Sami! I need help getting ready for the party tomorrow."

"Oh, okay- Bo! You're gonna traumatize that calf!" Fionna heard Sami scold her little brother.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Sami said before hanging up.

Ten minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Fionna opens the door to see Sami standing there in blue jeans, cowboy boots and her favorite flannel shirt.

"So, um, two things." Fionna started. "One, what was going on with Bo? And two, what's shizz?"

Sami laughed. She ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair. "Bo, was just being Bo. And, to answer your second question, shizz is an alternative for shit. But, I also like to say that it's a mix between shit and jizz. But," She shrugged. "That's just me. So, what do ya need?"

Fionna laughed. "Alright, so we need go plan and decorate."

Sami nodded, her summer grass green eyes turning emerald as they often do when she was thinking or really pissed. "Let's get started."

Two hours later, everything was in place. The house was decorated in streamers, and almost anything else you could think of. The girls had even gone down to the dollar store and got pink and purple tiaras that said "Happy New Year!" for the girls and red and yellow hats with the same expression for the guys.

They were ready.

After Sami left, Fionna immediately plopped on the couch and fell asleep. It had been a busy day, and tomorrow, Fionna and Sami needed to get snacks and drinks from the store. Planning parties was hard.


End file.
